Odd moments
by MissTessaGray
Summary: Short chapters of a library incident involving an argument and a make-up with a monkey-wrench of a third character entry. Mostly Jem and Tessa. Please r&r and tell me what youd like to see or if I'm doing okay on my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Tessa!" Jem turned about in a fury. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned them into fists. Tessa had no idea how to respond to his anger as this was not something common to Jem. His eyes were lit up like witchlight, both of which burned when directly on your skin. He turned to face Tessa; his eyes were as dark as coal.

"Will is my parabatai." He rolled his hateful eyes and shook his head. "I don't care if you _picked_ me, you sinned with my parabatai. My closest brother, how could you?"

"We did not sin." She tried to reach out for him but it was no use. "He kissed me and I stopped it because I am yours. You are the one I will marry, and you are the only one I wish to sin with." Jem stopped in his tracks.

"I don't believe you." He used a harsh tone that made Tessa cringe at his words. "You must know that you love the both of us, even Henry has the sense to see that. What's stopping you from sinning with another person you love? What's stopping you from choosing Will over me completely and living forever with your knight in shining armor?" With the last words he stepped towards her accusingly. Tessa grabbed the finger that was pointing at her.

"Jem." Tessa was serious in tone. "You're what is stopping me. It would be perfectly easy to marry Will if it weren't for you. If it weren't for your violinist fingers," She raised the one she held. "Perfectly easy except you're so sweet to me, so kind and generous. Easy until I hear you play me a song, easy until you kiss me and send shivers down my spine. Easy unless you hold the back of my neck in that kiss until I melt into you and away from him. Every kiss, touch and breath takes me towards you and you want to know why-" Jem rushed to meet his lips with hers, pushing her back into a bookshelf. The force of colliding their lips together with an infinite force of attraction sent fireworks through Tessa's body. He pushed himself into her with a sense of urgency, as if the only thing keeping him from falling down dead was kissing her sweet lips with an undying passion.

Tessa melted under the pressure of his body against hers. The books on the shelf dug into her but she didn't mind. Jem put an arm behind her neck and tilted her head upward. He kissed down to her neck and sucked, he bit down a bit. Tessa gasped in pleasure and threw her head back. She lifted his face with her hands and kissed him hard. In both senses of the word. Jem knew that he ought to stop before they do something worse. But in a conscious thought, he decided to pull up her pettyskirt.

"Jem!" She was awestruck.

"Tessa?" Jem responded smoothly

"What in the world are you going to do?"

"I am going to go under your skirt and make your head spin, that's I'll do." Jem moved up to match her eye level. He slowly whispered "And you'll love it." He proceeded to cover himself completely in her skirt as he began fingering Tessa with his long, strong, violinist hands.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other side of the library. _Don't be Will_, Tessa thought. "Tessa? Are you in here?"

"Don't say a word!" A hash whisper came from under her skirt. Jem was feeling her in every right place. _How can I not say anything? _Will caught Tessa's arm and she jumped a bit, making what Jem was doing feel even better.

"Look," Will started, "I wanted to talk to you about that kiss"

"Oh, alright" Tessa had no idea how to respond as Jem flicked his tongue against her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look," Will started as he paced past Tessa. "I know you're engaged to Jem, but I still felt something. And I think you did too." Tessa could feel Jem's tongue swirling around her lady as she tried to think of how to answer.

"Will," She started as Jem hit a sweet spot and she let out a moan. "I didn't, I mean we can't, I just think that-" She extended her last syllable because she couldn't stop how good Jem was making her feel. Her thighs were burning and she began feeling very hot. Will looked at her with confusion.

"Tessa, are you feeling okay?" He tried to reach a hand out for her. She swatted his hand away.

"I am fine Will." She emphasised his name and she felt Jem stop completely. "I just do not wish to talk about this right now. I am quite occupied at the moment." She regretted saying that immediately. Jem was kissing her inner thigh and she couldn't think of anything she was occupied with.

"Oh really?" Will crossed his arms and stared at her. "With what, my dear?"

"Oh," She spoke, half trying to find a book, half because Jem just placed his fingers inside of her. "I am currently reading this" She held up a random book, it was the bible, how ironic, a man was ruining her innocence under her skirt and another was talking to her about doing the same thing.

"Oh, yes" He spoke with a condescending tone. "That must be keeping you busy, because you haven't read of it before, of course." Tessa wanted to smack him, but she couldn't move without revealing Jem from her skirt. Will moved closer to Tessa in smooth strides. She felt heart contract. Will has breathing on her neck, Jem was licking her again. She felt her thighs heat up again. And she started breathing heavily and Will was puzzled.

"I haven't even kissed you yet and you're panting. I must be good at this." His mouth turned upward in a crooked smile.

"It's not because of you"

"What's not bec-" Tessa kissed him. Jem licked Tessa into a frenzy and Will had no idea. Tessa wasn't sure whether or not Jem knew that she was kissing Will, not like it mattered, she was too deep into this now.

Will tangled his hands into her hair and pulled lightly, she felt herself lifting off his lips. Will kissed her neck. Jem paused before he landed a smack onto her exposed butt. She let out a squeal as he did and Will began so suck her neck feverishly. Both actions hurt slightly, but felt good, especially when combined together. Her skin shivered as Will bit her skin and Jem dug his fingernails into her butt and fluttered his tongue against her, hard. Tessa was being pampered by the two. She couldn't maintain her silence any longer. She slowly moaned a name.


	3. Chapter 3

Newspapers flipped, tea was sipped. Charlotte looked up from her paper at the long table.

"Henry dear," She started. "Did you hear that? It sounded like it came from the library"

"Charlotte," Henry chimed, not glancing up once. "I'm sure its Tessa being annoyed by one of the boys, it wouldn't be the first time. Let's just let them get their frustration out then they'll be okay for dinner." Page flipped again. Charlotte raised an eyebrow then begrudgingly agreed with her husband. They would work it out soon enough, whoever it was. She flipped the page of her newspaper, ears listening, it did sound more like yelling this time rather than an oh too pleasant sound.


	4. Chapter 4

Jem pressed his tongue heavily against Tessa, feeling her nerves tingle. Tessa let out a soft moan of a name.

"What?" Will whispered against Tessa's lips. Tessa shifted her face to separate Will and herself.

"I said Jem." Tessa looked down at her ruffled skirt. "Will, this is wrong, we shouldn't" Jem had pieced together what had happened and he wasn't detoured. He was proud of his fiancé for standing up for him so Will's advances weren't something to worry about. She had the liberty to kiss Will if at the end of the day she was still Jem's Tessa. Jem began to finger Tessa with an appropriate gusto. Tessa jumped pleasantly. Will eyed Tessa.

"It seems like you want to." Will Stepped closer to her.

"I don't think Jem would be very-ah!" Jem hit a pleasant spot. Tessa, and Will apparently, took this a positive sign. Will kissed Tessa again, nearly taking her off of her feet. It shifted Jem in a way that nearly made her muscles spasm all over him, but she stopped herself. Will explored her mouth with his tongue as Jem explored a different opening with his own tongue. Tessa couldn't believe herself. How weak-willed of her. _Although, Jem hadn't protested her kissing Will_, Tessa tried to justify her actions. Jem flicked Tessa's clitoris firmly, she was so close to it. She wasn't sure what _it _was, but she was obviously close. Will pulled away slightly.

"Tessa? Can I have the honour of pleasuring you physically?"


	5. Chapter 5

"William Herondale!" She exclaimed. He was close enough to lay a firm smack on his cheek, which is exactly what she did. "I will not be your harlot, we are not married, and I will soon marry your parabatai, so please stop."

"Whoa, Tessa," Will held a hand to his cheek. "Tessa, please explain this to me, you were perfectly willing a moment ago, I don't understand why you are acting like this."

"I am engaged to Jem!" She let tear escape her eye. Will cupped her face as she silently wept for Jem, which was odd, seeing as his fingers were currently playing with her insides, it shouldn't make her cry. She couldn't help it, both boys loved her as much as she loved them back.

"Tess," Will held her in a hug and rubbed her back. "It will be okay, I will eventually give up on you, I will leave you to Jem, but I can't right now, it's too hard to say I won't love you, because I will, and I will for a very long time." Jem kissed her clitoris softly. Jem traced words along her thigh as he leaned against her leg.

"Will, that's what I'm afraid of! I may love both of you, but I can't have both of you. When you try to kiss me, or Jem talks to me about you everything gets harder for me. But you don't see it like that, you see it as I'm betraying you for marrying him." She wanted to run away but she knew she couldn't. She felt something wet run down her leg, and she realised Jem was crying too. Will looked down to mask his broken expression.

"Tess," Will pressed his forehead against Tessa's. "I'm so sorry, I don't think you're betraying me. I truly don't." He kissed her nose and turned to walk away. He rounded the corner of the isle and didn't come back. Tessa felt a crumbling inside of her and let herself cry out loud. Jem climbed out of her skirt and hugged Tessa. She gripped her arms around Jem and wept into his shoulder.

"Jem, I'm so sorry. I love you. I still love you"

"Tessa," Jem pulled Tessa up to face him. "Tessa, I know you love me and I understand that you love Will too. He is quite loveable in his own ways, I love him too. I know you need some time but I will be here for you as long as I live." Tessa let out a sob and kissed him; she cupped him face with her hands to pull him close. She hugged him tightly and silently cried into his shoulder again.

"C-c-can we still get married?" Tessa uttered through muffled tears. Jem smiled into her hair, nodded lightly and kissed her neck softly in agreement.


End file.
